Peek Airhawk 225
The Peek Airhawk 225 is an airplane in Just Cause 2. Description It's a standard light civilian monoplane, which seems to be an Extra 330LX. The airhawk is the only plane on the demo version of the game. The name 225 might be a reference to the Antonov An-225 Mriya, the largest airplane in the world. You can find the Peek Airhawk 225 all over Panau. Performance The Airhawk's greatest asset is its short take-off distance. Otherwise, handling / maneuverability is good, but speed and acceleration, especially in comparison to the jets, is low. If you're a skilled pilot then you can get the Airhawk airborne using little more than a bump, this is especially useful if you have landed on a short beach / area. All airports in Panau have a long enough runway for the Airhawk to take off in a comfortable manner, but mostly it is lifted off roughly halfway or before reaching the halfway point on the runway. It is able to land on beaches without exploding (at minimum speed possible, but expect a rough landing). Interestingly, the plane can land properly on water without exploding, but Rico will be launched out of the vehicle in the same way as if he crashed a car into the sea. Despite it low top speed, it is a fun vehicle and easy to fly and recommended for inexperienced pilots, because that makes it easy to get used to flying. This is the slowest airplane in Just Cause 2, with a maximum speed of 152.79 MPH Click to see how it was tested. Locations *The airstrip near Lembah Cerah, Lautan Lama Desert, at X:6545; Y:25980. *Teluk Permata, at X:9450; Y:5760. *Most plane Races provide it, in a red and white colour. *It can often be seen flying. *It can sometimes be seen crashing into the high buildings in Panau City. *It often takes off from Kampung Tujuh Telaga. *X:10290; Y:22020. *On a small dirt runway just north of Pekan Belalang, at X:14520; Y:27950. *On a small dirt strip just south of Kampung Lembah Danau, rough location X:24515; Y:30450. *On a small dirt strip south-west of the Pulau Dayang Terlena military airport, at X:2980; Y:22070. *Behind a mansion just outside the Tasik Permata village, X:4690; Y:22070. *On a small dirt strip by a lighthouse, just south of Kampung Orkid Riak, X:17380; Y:25680. Trivia *The Peek Airhawk 225, like the Pell Silverbolt 6, has a back seat that is never used in the game. It is unusable to Rico and the AI and only functions in the Just Cause 2 Multiplayer mod. *In the "Crazy Civilian AI" mod, this plane is seen frequently crashing into the ground. It is an easy source to get a plane, as the plane will only explode if it lands on a car or other explosive material. *"1_dylan's Super Strong Weaponised Peek Airhawk" mod gives the plane 2 rocket pods; 2 Miniguns and an extreme amount of health. Gallery Peek Airhawk 225.png| Peek Airhawk 225 race in Lautan Lama Desert.jpg|A Race in the Lautan Lama Desert. Teluk Permata (aerial 2).png|Above Teluk Permata. Loji Kuasa Pantai Tokong seen from a plane.jpg|Above Loji Kuasa Pantai Tokong with a damaged wing. Videos thumb|left|500px 500px|Stunt flyer [[Achievement: The easy way]] Category:Planes Category:Just Cause 2 Vehicles Category:Content